Berg&dalvana
by genderfluid
Summary: Sorg, en känsla de flesta förmodligen känner igen och Sydney Perth är inget undantag. Efter ett jobbigt sommarlov så åker Sydney äntligen tillbaka till Hogwarts för att börja sitt 6 år. Hon förväntar sig att allt ska vara som vanligt men sorgen är så stor att allt blir svårt att göra, tack vare det så går allt utför och hon finner sig göra saker hon aldrig kunnat föreställa sig.
1. Chapter 1

Den första september, en dag av lycka. Jag fick äntligen åka tillbaka, kanske få släppa allt som hänt denna sommar. Jag satt i en kupé i det vackra tåget som snart skulle gå mot skolan jag saknat så. Utanför tåget så sprang folket runt på perrongen som yra hönor. De packade ned jackor, tystade ugglor, kramades och sa adjö till nära och kära. Jag suckade, min fosterfamilj brydde sig inte riktigt, när jag fick brevet för fem år sedan så brydde de sig knappt, blev glada över att de fick ett ledigt rum så de kunde bjuda hem folk. Jag kollade ut på perrongen och såg min yngre syster vinka åt mig. Trots att vi inte hade något blodsband så kändes det som det, hon var den jag älskade mest på jorden.

Medan jag hade fantiserat iväg så hade någon öppnat min dörr. En lång gestalt stod i dörröppningen, en gestalt med blont hår och gråa trötta ögon. Denna individ var väl känd, en människa alla visste om, lite av en legend, en människa med skarpa drag och en röst som släpade i marken. Visste du inte vem Draco Malfoy var så visste du inte mycket. Hans skönhet fick folk att slänga sig efter honom, men han var alltid extremt kall och gillade knappt någon, endast ett par få vänner. Hans min berättade för mig att han inte tyckte om att behöva stå där han stod.

"Uhm.." han kollade ned i golvet på ett sätt så det såg ut som om han samlade sig för att säga något jobbigt. "Kan jag sitta här?"

Jag höjde på ögonbrynen, chockad. När jag äntligen börjat förstå orden han sa så nickade. Han suckade, besviken över svaret, men satte sig ned mittemot mig. Hade jag inte varit en elev av elevhemmet Slytherin så hade han aldrig frågat. Han hade faktiskt aldrig pratat med mig förut, förutom den gången då vi var med varandra under trolldryckskonsten, han sa inte mycket mer än hej men jag såg i ögonvrån hur han sneglade mot mig var femte minut. Jag visste inte vad det betydde, men det kändes bra. När han satt sig ned så kollat jag ut genom fönstret igen och såg att vi hade lämnat stationen. De vackra träden susade förbi fönstret, men de var så svåra att fokusera på med hans blick i min nacke. Jag suckade. Jag vände mig mot honom.

"Vad?" frågade jag.

Han såg sig om, som om han trodde att jag pratade med någon annan. När han förstod så blev hans bleka kinder en aning rosa.

"Vad då?" sade han, låtsades att han inte visste vad jag pratade om.

Jag skakade på huvudet, han visste. Men jag orkade inte. Jag lutade mig mot det kalla fönstret och hela världen försvann.

Jag vaknade ett par timmar senare av att någon skakade om mig. En varm hand vilade på min axel. Jag öppnade mina ögon och såg ett par gråa ögon blänga tillbaka.

"Äntligen" muttrade Draco och reste sig upp.

Jag såg mig om och såg att min koffert var ned tagen och min jacka var uppackad.

"Vart är vi?" frågade jag och kliade mig i ögonen.

"Framme." sade han kort och kastade min jacka mot mig.

Jag ryckte på axlarna och reste mig upp, tog min koffert och jacka och gick sedan ut ur kupén. Med Draco framför mig så gick det fort att komma ut, folk som precis kommit ut ur kupén gick in igen när de såg honom, rädda för att säga emot honom. Så jag följde tätt efter och kom ut på bara någon minut. Utanför tåget stod vagnar uppradade, ledda av ett sorts väsen kallat trestaler, svarta ståtliga hästliknande varelser. Dessa varelser kan dock endast bli sedda av folk som sett döden, vilket jag då hade.

Jag sprang mot den första vagnen som var ledig. Jag satte med ned, lättad av att äntligen få vara framme. Vagnen började rulla och tankar fyllde mitt huvud. Tankar på en ståtlig lång man, tankar på att bli lämnad, tankar på en vacker kvinna, tankar på mig. Hur mycket jag än skulle vilja ta reda på vad han tyckte om mig, varför hans blickar alltid riktades åt mitt håll, så var jag rädd för svaret. När en en gång blivit lämnad, när en fått känna sorgen jag kände, när en börjat förstå vad lurad betyder så vill en helt inte behöva känna dessa känslor igen. Att bli lämnad är bland det värsta som finns, alla känslor slår och slänger och men vet inte vart en ska ta vägen. Jag började hata mig själv, skyllde allt på mig. Jag slutade äta och gick ned i vikt, jag hade säkert kunnat göra detta bättre, men jag tog den mörka vägen trots att jag visste vart den gick. Jag skapade sår på mig själv, förstörde mig själv.


	2. Chapter 2

När vagnen stannat så tog jag tag i min koffert och steg av. Jag började gå mot det stora vackra slottet, där jag upplev de bästa stunderna av mitt liv. Det var det vackraste slottet i världen, Hogwarts var min flykt. Efter sommaren så var det bara dit jag ville, jag längtade varje sekund. Att äntligen vara framme kändes fantastiskt. Bakom mig hördes fotsteg, de kom närmare och närmare, men då de förmodligen inte gick mot mig utan mot slottet så orkade jag inte vända mig om. När fotstegen kom ikapp så säg jag äntligen vem det var. I ögonvrån brann ett flammrött hår, ett ansikte fullt av fräknar och ögon som hade samma färg som det djupa havet eller den vackra himlen. En vän från ett annat elevhem.

"Hej Sydney." sade en maskulin röst som tillhörde min vän.

"Hej Ron." svarade jag kort och log snett.

Ronald Weasley, vi lärde känna varandra under vår första trolldryckskonstlektion. Vi satt båda längst bak i salen och hans vän Harry hade redan parat ihop med deras andra vän, Hermione. Den gyllene trion som alla kände till. En skulle väl kunna säga att Harry var ledaren av gruppen. Harry Potter, pojken som överlevde. Jag var ganska trött på allt som hände runt honom, det var för mycket för mig. Dessutom så trodde jag att han ogillade mig, jag visste dock inte varför.

"Så hur var ditt sommarlov?" frågade Ron och la armen runt mina axlar.

"Ugh, det har väl inte varit idealiskt.. Men jag överlevde. Är glad över att vara tillbaka." sade jag och skakade på huvudet.

Han stannade upp och såg mig i ögonen, drog in mig i hans armar. Jag blev förvånad över hur bra det kändes, jag hade verkligen behövt den där kramen, utan att veta om det. Jag blundade hårt, försökte sluta tänka på allt som hänt, försökte fokusera på hans värme och doft. När han släppte mig så var jag alldeles varm och nästan snurrig.

"Så.." började jag när jag hämtat mig. "Hur var din sommar?"

Vi började gå medan han tänkte på det. Han stirrade upp i himlen, som om han sökte efter svaret i stjärnorna.

"Det har varit bra." sade han tillslut.

När jag förstod att han inte tänkte utveckla svaret så nickade jag kort och vi fortsatte upp mot slottet i tystnad.

Väl inne i stora salen så var vi tvungna att gå skilda vägar, en av de många nackdelarna med att ha vänner i andra elevhem. Medan han gick mot Gryffindors bord så gick jag mot Slytherins. Efter att ha stått och kramat en elev från Gryffindor så kollade alla från mitt bord konstigt på mig. Det här med att känna andra från andra elevhem var inget populärt i Slytherin, speciellt inte från Gryffindor. Jag satte mig ned vid ena kanten av bordet, hoppades att ingen annan skulle sätta sig nära mig. Sådan tur hade jag inte. Mittemot mig satte sig ett par, ett väldigt välkänt sådant. En av gestalterna kände jag igen extra bra med sitt vitblonda hår och släpiga röst. Den den andra kände jag inte lika bra, visst var hon galen i mig men jag orkade aldrig riktigt lyssna på vad hon sade. Hon var ganska klängig och jobbig. Draco Malfoy och Pansy Parkinson, paret alla kände till. Pansy var fast klämrad runt Dracos arm och Draco själv log ett ansträngt leende åt mitt håll.

"Hej Sydney!" sade Pansy högt och gällt.

"Hej Pansy… Draco." sade jag och till svar så nickade han kort innan han kollade åt ett annat håll.

Längre fram i salen så hade sorteringsceremonin börjat och vi alla fokuserade på den istället för att fortsätta samtalet.

Efter middagen så begav vi oss mot vårt uppbehållsrum nere i källarvåningarna. Jag älskade detta slott, källaren, vinden och alla gömda gångar, speciellt gången som gick till Hogsmead. Dessa gångar tog aldrig slut, en kunde alltid hitta nya. När vi äntligen kom fram till uppbehållsrummet så sprang jag nästan in i sovsalen. Att sova lät som den bästa idén på väldigt länge. Jag gick in i det lilla badrummet som vi tjejer från årskurs sex delade på. Det var litet men det hade allt vi behövde, en dusch, ett handfat och en toalett, och mer än så behövde en inte riktigt. Jag tog av mig kläderna och klev in i duschen, satte på iskallt vatten och lät det rinna ned längs min kropp. Det var en av de skönaste känslorna i världen, hur huden reagerade mot det kalla vattnet. När jag duschat klart så klev jag ur duschen och klädde på mig en stor tröja att sova i. Jag låste upp badrumsdörren och smög ut. Jag gick sakta mot min säng i andra sidan av rummet. När jag var framme så kröp jag ned och snart tog drömmar över mina tankar.


	3. Chapter 3

Dagen efter så vaknade jag tidigt då jag gått och lagt mig så tidigt. Genom fönstret vid min säng så lös ett vackert grön sken igenom. Utanför fanns vatten i mängder, eftersom att Slytgerins uppbehållsrum låg under ytan. Jag drog upp mina sammetsgardiner och klev ur min säng. Jag satte mig på knä och letade fram nya kläder, sen smög jag in i badrummet och gjorde mig i ordning. När jag tagit på mig kläderna, borstat tänderna och fixat håret så begav jag mig ut i uppbehållsrummet. Det var väldigt tyst då nästan ingen var där, och de som var där sov. Men precis när jag kommit fram till väggen som öppnades ut till hallen, så gjorde den just det, öppnades. Framför mig stod en till morgonmänniska.

"Igen?" frågade han och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Verkar så, Malfoy." sade jag och log smått.

Han log mot mig och vände sig om mot utgången igen, han sträckte ut sin arm i en gest som sa att jag skulle kroka tag i den. Så jag gjorde det och han ledde mig ut ur uppbehållsrummet.

"Så vart ska vi, ers höghet?" sade han och sträckte på halsen innan han sneglade ned på mig.

"Ers höghet?" sade jag. "Inte jag som kommer från en av de mest kända familjerna i trollkarlsvärlden?"

"Min fråga står kvar." sade han simpelt och fortsatte gå.

"Hmm.." sade jag medan jag tänkte. Vart skulle vi egentligen? "Vad sägs om Hogsmeade?"

"Hogsmeade?" sade han förvånat. "Klockan är fem på morgonen.. på en måndag."

"Bra! Då har vi typ två timmar innan vi borde vara tillbaka." sade jag glatt.

"Men.." började han, men jag avbröt honom med ett hyschande ljud.

Jag släppte hans arm och tog tag i hans hand istället, visade honom vägen. Men, hur hade detta gått till? Innan igår och idag så hade vi träffats bara någon enstaka gång och aldrig pratat. Allt gick så fort, men livet gick fort. Ena sekunden träffas en, sen är en bästa vänner, sen försvinner en, dör eller blir bortglömd. Livet var kort, och när en chans kom så borde en alltid ta den. Därför bestämde jag mig för att börja springa istället, vi hade inte tid. Tiden hade bevisat att den inte tyckte om mig många gånger.

När vi kommit fram till statyn av den enögda häxan halvvägs genom korridoren på tredje våningen så tog jag upp min stav.

"Dissendium." mumlade jag.

När jag viskat dessa ord så öppnades statyns puckel. Bredvid mig så stod Draco med hakan i golvet. Han kollade mellan mig och statyn, försökte formulera en mening. Men han måste ha ångrat sig för han stängde munnen igen. Jag slängde en snabb blick mot honom innan jag klämde mig in i den smala öppningen med Draco hack i häl.

När vi kom fram till Godisbaronen så var butiken stängd, vilket inte var så konstigt då klockan var strax efter fem på morgonen. Vi gick mot utgången, låste upp dörren och smög ut på gatan. Ja tog ett djupt andetag, andades in den friska luften.

"Hösten är på väg." sade jag och gnuggade händerna mot varandra, glad över att jag tagit på min kappa innan jag gick ut.

"Så, vad vill du göra?" frågade Draco efter någon minut av tystnad.

"Gå lite kanske?" föreslog jag.

"Gå? Kunde du inte ha gjort det runt slottet?" frågade han och höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Jo, men inget är lika vackert som Hogsmeade." sade jag.

Han gav mig en skeptisk blick men sade inte emot. Vi började gå runt i staden, pratade om allt mellan himmel och jord. Jag hade alltid trott att Draco var en snofsig och irriterande människa, vilket han förvisso också var, men han kunde också vara riktigt trevlig och att få lära känna honom såhär kändes helt fantastiskt. Men tiden går fort, den springer när du vill att den ska stanna och stannar när du vill att den ska springa. Den sprang denna dag, sprang ifrån oss. Vi hade ju lektioner tillsammans under hela dagen, men det var annorlunda, då fanns det andra runt oss och det var inte lika fritt. Det dröjde innan vi pratade efter det, men när vi väl gjorde det så var det minst lika underbart. Men vi kommer dit, så småningom. Men klockan sju så begav vi oss tillbaka till slottet och åt frukost tillsammans innan våra liv gick skilda vägar, för ett tag.


End file.
